The present invention relates generally to an A, B, C checkers game for play by two people. Included in this invention are other variations of checkers games involving geographical facts and historical facts and personalities. These games combine the general tactics and game playing skills of checkers with knowledge of various facts and are educational in objective.
In today's society the game of checkers is well known and played internationally. Throughout the years there have been numerous variations and various methods of play. The play of the traditional checkers game involves two players moving game pieces on a firm playing surface divided alternately between differently colored squares, with all play being conducted on spaces of one color. The players sit on opposite sides of the board and alternately move their pieces diagonally in a forward direction. Upon reaching the last row on the board, pieces are crowned becoming "Kings". Kings may move both backwards and forwards diagonally. The object in the traditional game is to eliminate opponent's game pieces from play by jumping them.
The present invention adds a new dimension to this old game. The present invention has a square game board of either 144 or 100 playing squares, thereby enhancing the traditional 64 playing squares. The first 4 to 6 rows of playing squares facing each player have a letter of the alphabet or an abbreviation of a geographical fact or historical fact or personality marked on the surface thereof. The present invention provides both a unique playing strategy and provides an educational stimulus. It also provides for a Super Win opportunity for a player as in each of the games of this invention there are unique or special game pieces that can be used either as a kinged game piece from the commencement of the game or must reach a designated position on the board in order for a player to "win" the game.
A further component of the game is the game pieces also referred to as the checkers. There are 60 game pieces, 30 for each player when there are 144 playing squares or 40 game pieces, 20 for each player when there are 100 playing squares.
Various checker games are known in the art. One such patent discloses a checker game with the game pieces representing mathematical functions for addition, subtraction, multiplication and division. Points are scored for winning the game and for performing the mathematical functions. (See U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,062; Palmer M. Johnson). Another patent discloses a word forming game. (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,314; Gary Berlino).
This prior art does not disclose the instant invention.